La décision
by xMary
Summary: OS. Après le 3X03. Et si pendant leur recherche à Chicago, Stefan avait donné une lettre à Damon ? Stefan/Elena/Damon. J'en dis pas plus, venez lire ! :


Bon, ben voilà, j'y aurai jamais cru, mais je publie ma première fiction sur le site, bien que cela soit un One-Shot. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^_'  
><em>J'aimerais bien avoir des avis, positifs ou pas, longs ou courts. Lecteurs fantômes, le review en bas de la page est fait pour vous exprimer !  
>Enjoy ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Bon et bien, bonne nuit Damon.<br>__  
>- Bonne nuit Elena. Rêves de moi.<em>Je lui fit mon sourire en coin.

Elle passa le pas de la porte en laissant échapper un petit rire, et je pus entendre ses pas résonner dans l'escalier. Enfin chez elle, enfin en sécurité, loin de tout ce raffut.

Loin de Stefan. Il avait était un lâche avec Elena, il l'avait abandonné. Sa part d'humanité disparu. Comment avait-il pu, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Je sais que je suis pas à la bonne place pour en parler, mais cet amour était si puissant, si fou... Quasiment indestructible. Et tout ça échappé, comme si le vent avait emporté ses souvenirs aux creux ses bourrasques, parties en fumée. Une vrai tempête. Une tornade qui changeait sa vie à nouveau. Par ma faute.

Je parti en direction de la pension dans un silence royal. Pas un seul bruit venait déranger le cours de mes pensées. Je pris l'enveloppe que mon frère m'avait remis discrètement, dans le bar, alors que je l'emmenait vers Elena, il me glissa une lettre en mimant de ses lèvres, sans laisser échapper aucun son « Ouvre là une fois que tu es loin d'ici »

Je commençais à la lire :

« Damon,

Je sais que je n'est pas toujours était un bon frère je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai déçu, ou j'ai fait les choses de travers. Et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour tout ça.  
>Mais ce n'est pas le but de ma lettre ; Elena EST le but de ma lettre. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle, pas même Katherine. Son sourire illumine sans cesse mes journées, et lorsque je suis loin d'elle, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a pas de sens. Elle en a donné un à ma vie, euh pardon, ma non-vie. Elle est unique.<br>Je suis parti. C'est vrai, la vie loin de Mystic Falls me manque. Mes amis me manquent. Énormément. J'ai beau être un vampire, j'avais comme l'impression d'avoir trouver ma place parmi cette petite communauté.  
>Je continue tout de même à penser que ma décision en valait la peine, car je sais que même si ce n'est pas demain qu'on se reverra, dans quelques années on se retrouvera et on rira en pensant à tout ce qu'on a traversé.<br>Ce qu'il ne sera pas le cas d'Elena, malheureusement... C'est aussi une des parties du sacrifice, j'imagine. Surtout dis lui de ne pas m'attendre, de continuer sa vie... Dis lui que c'est fini. Inventes un milliers de raisons pour la convaincre de cela. Ou alors ne lui dis pas, je sais qu'avec son esprit malicieux elle en prendra conscience... Mais s'il te plaît, restes dans sa vie.  
>Consoles la quand elle va pas bien, que son moral est au plus bas. Prends la dans tes bras pour la réconforter, souris lui et apprends lui de nouvelles choses. Continuez de vous disputer pour des broutilles, comme vous le faisiez. Sois toi même avec elle. Regardes la grandir et devenir une adulte.<br>Fait le autant pour toi que pour moi. C'est cette image d'elle que j'aurais toujours en tête, et qui continuera de me faire avancer, de garder espoir pour revenir, plus fort. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle refoule des sentiments pour toi. Combien de fois ai-je étais jaloux de votre complicité, de ses mimiques entre vous ? Elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer, je la connais trop bien.  
>Protège la du surnaturel comme nous le faisions. Protège la de Klaus. Il pense qu'Elena est morte. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les hybrides ne marchent pas il fallait que l'âme du double Petrova soit éteinte. Et il cherche à connaître la raison. Moi je sais. Mais je garderai le silence, pour elle... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais il se doute de quelque chose, il contacte une sorcière, et devine quoi ? Elle a besoin du collier d'Elena pour la retrouver.<br>Cache la, sauve la de toutes ces épreuves. Aimes la comme personne. Mais surtout, ne l'abandonnes JAMAIS. »

Une larme roula doucement sur ma joue. J'avais presque oublier cette sensation... Ça me paressait si étrange, après toutes ses années. Finalement, la situation ne s'était pas reproduite... Mon frère venait de me dire qu'il sacrifiait absolument tout. Jusqu'à son amour pour Elena. En fin de compte, il était toujours le même Stefan.

« Et arrêtez d'essayer de me sauver, je ne veux pas être sauvé. A chaque tentative de sauvetage (ratée), vous creusez un peu plus ma tombe... »

Cette dernière phrase me fit sourire malgré moi. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé ? Tant pis, c'était mal me connaître que de croire que j'obéirais à Saint Stefan. Il rattrape toutes mes erreurs, à moi de rattraper la sienne - surtout que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans ce foutu guêpier... Je vais tout faire pour le ramener et voir à nouveau ce sourire que j'aimais tant sur les lèvres d'Elena, coûte que coûte... Quitte à ne pas être aimé, à mourir, à souffrir. Il doit revenir.


End file.
